The Weirdest Love
by lara'tjie
Summary: Two-shot. Sakura and Hinata are healers in the medieval time. Their village is attacked by Laycans and they fled into the forest where two real werewolves saved them...but why so attracted to them? Maybe because they all need saving. Sasosaku&Deihina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm tinking of making this a two-shot but maybe it will become a short tory of mybe up to ten chapters. I don't own Naruto...enjoy and remember to tell me what you think**

* * *

'Morning Hinata. How is the day coming so far?' Sakura asked as she walked into the small front medical room, long pink hair swaying in its complex braid confinement. The room was a bleak, off-white color because of the sunlight streaming through the crystal clear windows. I walked through a door were there where a few cots placed next to each other; separated by small thin white cotton sheets. There, by the side of one of the cots, stood a young woman my age. She had long, dark lavender colored hair in a low braid and a pale complexion and her eyes were, said by most men in the village, to be the color of the moon and I heartily agree. She looked up at me when I had talked with a smile on her lips.  
'Not v…very i…industrious or tiring Saku,' she stuttered an answer in her usual shy manner. I nodded and walked to one of my obnoxious patients already waiting upon my assistance. His name was Tosho and he had an immense, peculiar, obsessive, fanatical inclining to me and it never helps that he's here EVERY WEEK with a grievance. Most of the occasions it is for obtuse things like a cut to the finger that he comes in for. I forced a smile on my rosy lips and approached him where he laid on a formally neatly made cot.

'What's seems to be the predicament Sir Tosho?'

I forced my voice to sound calm but in my head Inner Sakura, my imaginary mental other half, was sharpening a killing device and raising it above her head waving it side to side and grinning sadistically yelling out "_KILL, KILL, KILL_". I grinned inwardly at her irratic behavior but I snapped out of my thoughts when Tosho spoke in that unuasually irritating voice of his,

'I injured my leg while playing with the children in the village,' he answer meekly, I knew it was a lie so I decided to play along with his stuck up childish game.

'Alright then. Let's see what evil beings made your leg cry out in pain as you did a deed of goodwill with offoring your time to the children of the village,' I answered in a hopefully professional voice that covered the sarcasm. Not that it worked.

'Aw, come on now, Princess. Your Prince is in suffering here and you don't even show me your tender loving care,' he asked slyly. Oh boy, he's got something planned.

"_Oh, you want tender loving care? Then come in here so I can incite you to smithereens with this pet killing knife of mine!_" roared the voice in my head and I whole heatedly agreed for once with the annoying "being", if you could even call it that.

Deciding that I am too tired to whack him upside the head today because of his suppose-to-be-illegal flirting I answered with a sweet tone,

'Oh my dearest Sir Tosho, if you want my loving touch then you dear must be prepared to be castrated, gutted like a swimming creature and then sliced into edible pieces before being sold to the citizens of Konohakonkura.'

And with that I pushed my hands into the scolding water mixed with cleansing herbs before patting my hands dry with a towel of soft cloth sterilized with more herbs. Then I proceeded to move to his side and then without any remorse griped his leg that was laid on a pile of lush cloths, making him bite on his tongue which earned me no response to my un lady-like answer. I started undoing the knots of his boots and then pushed up his pant leg that is dotted with shreds. Cuts and scrapes littered the inner half of his leg and there were already starts of discoloration on his shins. I not-so-tenderly poked at his leg which earned me a hiss of pain from the man with longish brown hair tide in a low ponytail and with the piercing yellow eyes that always seemed to hide a secret … or two.

It seemed that he just tore a muscle, nothing serious. The big baby, he moans and groans for anything. Once he came in with a small cut on his shoulder from when he tailored new clothes for him and the poor tailor was so scared of him he shook the whole time which made him accidently scrape his needle along Tosho's shoulder. When I had to clean the wound I had to stand between his legs and he had his large hands on my hips to steady me, or him I'm not sure, and every time I bumped into his thigh he moaned. But I think I may have worked a little too hard on his wound but really, he deserves any punishment his noble ass can get.

Mentally shaking the memory away and returning to the present, I let go of his leg after I determined that it's really only a torn muscle and earning more moans of most probably pain, I walked to the herb rack, which really is a book rack which lined one of the walls, from floor to ceiling, and grabbed one of the thousands of glass bottles. This particular mix was one of the combinations of herbs I made. It soothes the muscles and relaxed it. I remove another glass bottle which contained pulverized willow bark, this is a low pain killer, and then taking out a mixing bowl I sprinkled a dash from both of the bottles on it before returning it to their respected places on the shelves and then I returned to my mixture, never noticing the pair of yellow eyes that follow my every movement like a hunter does its prey. I dripped a few drops of calamine oil onto the dry herbs and then picking up the small bowl with one hand so the other is free to mix the elements together and walked back to my aggravating patient. Once next to him I placed the bowl down and then dipped my hand into it, making sure to cover it with the mixture and then I rubbed my hands together to spread it…and then I started massaging it into his leg. Disgusting. I really hate it to touch men because it was not really allowed…well unless you are in my profession…especially Tosho.

After I was done I wrapped clean dressings on his thigh and then washed my hands. Tosho's eyes snapped open and he stared down at his wrapped leg. Oh no, if he thinks I am going to redo his pant leg and laces he must first jump down the farthest cliff and then promptly flood his corpse with poisonous water.

'Is that all, Princess? I thought that my dearest would touch me a bit more,' he pouted at me. Ugh, he is sickening and I made no hesitations in voicing my thoughts.

'You are revolting. You, Sir Tosho, disgust me with your impure thoughts that you let all of the women of the colonies hear.'

And with that I walked out, not noticing the subtile smirk on his face. I sighed as I walked to Hinata who was looking at me in sympathy. She smiled at me and I tried to return the smile but with all this jabber with Tosho it was phony.

'Was it t…that b…bad Saku?' she asked hesitantly. I nodded and groaned letting my head fall on the desk with a loud THUD after I sat down.

'Yes it was. I cannot believe he tries to seduce me so much. What did I do to deserve such torture?' I asked in annoyance and sadness. I looked up when the doors opened and groaned in a depressed way, "_It has gotten worse, magnificent" _thought Inner Sakura.

'I hope that groan was not directed to us, young lady,' the worst woman in history said, the destroyer of all like a demonic monstrosity in disguise… my mother. I saw a disapproving glance from demonic monstrosity number two… my dad. I glared at them and hissed in distaste,

'What do _**you**_ want? I thought you disowned me!' I said with so much venom in my voice, which was so uncharictalistic of me. I admit that I am innocent but when these two monsters were seen I have anger that set fire to my very veins. Basically when they are near me I turn from innocent into a raging female slaughter instrument on legs in less than two seconds.

'Yes we did, but there was a marriage arranged when you were a child and we cannot pull away or it will look badly on the Haruno name,' my _**sire**_ said looking me in the eyes; I looked at him in shock until my eyes narrowed in distrust and hatred at them. How could they arrange a marriage with someone I would probably never love? I dare them!

'With whom did you arrange my doom to?' I hissed. Hinata, who was standing beside me, placed her hand on my shoulder as if saying "do not kill them", which was becoming a very good idea to me at the moment even if defies the laws.

'With me,' a new yet very familiar voice said behind me. I whirled around seeing Tosho. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk of victory on his idiotic face. I shook my head in denial. Oh please dear God. Not _**him**_! I will rather marry a Laycan, an ugly half man-wolf creature on two legs in my favorite book about mystic creatures. And that is saying something because really, those things are beyond hideous.

I whirled back around to face my parents; my black and dark purple dress swirling around my bare feet. My feet are bare because I hate the shoes that we are forced to wear. I would much rather feel the soft grasses beneath my feet or the rocking waters of a river splashing over my ankles.

'I will _**not **_marry _**him**_! Sir Tosho is the most revolting man I have ever met! He is a disgusting, perverted-'

'How dare you raise your voice young lady! You will engage with matrimony with Sir Tosho or else and that is final!' my _**mother **_hissed out at me. She then turned to my _**father**_, who is glaring at me, saying snobbish,

'Come, let us leave our disrespectful offspring and go have a calming tea with our future son-in-law.'

The cow that clearly had an identity crisis and thought she is a beautiful swan turned her head a few spaces towards Sir Tosho and raised her eyebrow as if asking him to come like a stupidly loyal dog to her. Tosho cleared his throat and then said in a apologetic voice,

'I am regretful to decline your generous offer but I rather want to spend some time with my intended.'

Too bad I knew that he was not an ounce apologetic and with the way he said his words…it almost sounded as if he had an underlined meaning to them. What the hell were these senseless people up to? I wondered.

'Very well. Then we will see you tomorrow for lunch I presume. See to it that my … daughter…pitches for the occasion as well,' she said and then spun on her heel and in moments she was out of my sight. That still left me with Sir Sinister. Urg, I hate these types of people who always try to make my life harder than it already is. At least Hinata is nice to me. My parents hate me for acting like a un-lady like daughter. The nobles don't like my thirst for knowledge. The Royals got their own problems with the Prince being gone (he walked away from home) so whenever I am called upon by the palace they treat me like a slave that is in the way!

With the thoughts raging through my mind, it urged on my anger. I whirled around towards Tosho. My anger just grew when I sighted his smirk.

'You, Sir Tosho, are a poisoned thorn in my side. You are an annoyance that would just not go away. Why can you not just leave me be? Why are you so persistent in having my full attention by trying to get under my dress?' I asked/shouted while poking my finger in his chest to emphasize my words. Hinata hearing me trying to push my luck again in trying to get some information out of him left with a quiet "I am going to pick some herbs in the garden".

Tosho's grins just stretched to border on feral upon my words.

'Goodness me. I just _**love **_it when my Sakura get angry. All those emotions and that fire in those beautiful emeralds of yours. Why would I NOT _**want **_you? Oh I am _**so**_ going to love making you mine.'

He slithered forward, encasing me against the desk with his arms on either side of me. I squeaked in embarrassment at such intimate acts as well in fear of his closeness and the feeling of entrapment.

He leaned down, making me stretch out on the wooden desk in such a manner that my back would be aching in a few moments. Just as he opened his mouth a loud scream tore through the air and echoed throughout the streets followed by something that was slammed into the front wall so hard it shook the building.

Dust and sand scattered from the ceiling. Using Tosho's distraction to my advantage I hooked my right foot around the back of his left ankle to make him stumble on his leg. With this I pushed him off of me and sprang up. Immediately pain flooded up my back because of my previously bend-over-backwards-position, but I decided on ignoring it in favor of searching for Hinata and getting away from that deranged man. Next would be to check out what was going on. So, moving quickly, I lifted up my dress a bit to run more easily to the back door. The door swung open with a whoosh when I pushed it with a bit of added strength...and I was met with an ugly growling wolfish face. It was the most disgusting man-thing I have ever seen! It kind of reminded me of the drawing of a laycan...

Without even thinking I ducked to the right and out of the doorway, thus causing the growling creature to crash into the stone wall behind me. I rushed out of the door and heaved the door back closed with all my might; sliding the outside bolts shut.

A scream erupted from the garden behind the extra wall and a fierce growl followed suit. Hinata! Rushing with pieces of dress fabric clutched in my hands, I reached the garden in no time. My heart almost stopped when I saw Hinata trying to fend off one of the ugly beasts with a stick whenever it got to close with its snapping teeth.

Sucking in a quick breath I rushed towards her without a second thought. Releasing the pieces of cloth in my right hand I picked up a metal pole, that has been lying there for too long, and with a yell I smashed it agains the snapping monster's head. The thing let out a yelp of its own as its head was smashed to the side.

'Come on, Hinata!' I shouted desperately. I grabbed her hand and we skirted around the whining wolfish beast and made a dash for the back garden gate. Reaching the gate I started to fevourently pulling on the latch. A growl came from the house seconds before the backdoor was smashed to splinters and a large creature came stalking at as with snapping jaws and growls of annoyance.

'S...Saku-chan. S...Sakura-chan. Hurry. Hurry, it's getting closer!'

Just as the thing lunched itself at us the latch became undone and I pushed open the heavy wooden door and pulled Hinata out along with me. I smashed the door closed in the creature's, that resembles a Lyacan, face. It whined and then suddenly it howled. Everything went quiet. Shuffling was heard behind us and then more howling followed suit. We slowly turned around and was met with dozens of Laycans that were busy scavaging human carcasses. They were all looking at us and one by one they started to howl, lifting the head and let loose a fierce growl-whine.

'W...why are they h...howling?' Hinata asked.

'I don't know but I'm very sure that it is not a very good sign for us. Run Hinata. Run, run, _**run**_!'

We both made a wild grasp at our skirts and started to sprint as fast as our dresses would make us and my bare feet could take me on the dirt covered street. We skirted around a corner just as the howling began to die down. One for one the Lycans started to come bounding after us.

'Come on, Hinata! We need to get to the woods faster. That way we could maybe loose them through the bushes,' I urged her on as I grasp her right arm to urge her on even faster. We stopped behind a tree long enough to let her shake her shoes off before dashing to the wood's border about ten feet infront of us.

Jipping of a growling beast sounded not so far behind us and with a surge of adrenalin I pushed Hinata along infront of me; keeping her from slowing down.

Loud thuds of heavy paws drumming the earth got louder and louder, slowly making the ground starting to shake and howls of frustrated beasts shook the air, making it hard to breath as we tried to keep running to our escape.

Ducking under a low branch, we finally entered into the forest. The changes are amost immediatly: the ground is softer, the leaves of the enormous trees are or darker or lighter in shade and it is just a tad bit harder to see because of the canopy of leaves above us.

The howling and scruffing of the beasts got louder and my heart pounds in my ears and is ready to burst out of my chest. Suddenly it feels as if I shouldn't have fastened my breast bindings as tight as I did this morning; I was gulping air down now and the loud snapping of branches, bushes and trees echoed in my ringing ears.

I urged Hinata on with another yelp of "KEEP GOING! FASTER!" and like this we stumbled, literlly, into a large clearing.

We ran for just a few feet more before I yanked Hinata back by her arm; bringing her next to me. She released a yelp of surprize but I quickly shunned her out of the immediate view of the two enoumous wolves that are half way in stepping into the clearing. And when I say they are large wolves, I mean that they are large. They are literlly atleast the size of Hinata (I say her because she's a few inches longer than me).

I was about to push Hinata back so we could slip back into the cover of the forest but the loud growls echoed and a broken howl followed from the monsters on two hind legs.

Hinata screamed in fear behind me and then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

The largest of the two wolves, a redish brown, let loose a snarl and with one large bound he was almost infront of me and the wolf gave an heave of its legs...and jumped right over us. It colided with a beast in mid air as it was jumping at us and the _thing_ let loose a screetch that made me winch.

The second enormous wolf, a dirty blonde color, growled deeply in its throat before, he too, came bounding at us.

I was ready to give the wolf a smack in the face with a branch that was laying at my sore feet but insted of smashing into us like I suspectes, the wolf skirted around us and instead smashed into another beast that was about to chomp Hinata in half. I can't believe it! These enormous wolves…are saving us!

That's when everything sped up and happened too fast for me to follow.

There was a growl and then I was flying through the air. My back crashed into a tree and my breath left my body in a "woosh". I faintly heard Hinata yell my name before, she too, screamed as she went sailing through the air and landed on the ground a few feet away from me. The ground infront of me shook with the force of a beast landing infront of me and then searing hot pain flooded through me body. My shoulder, my stomach, my back, my legs and my arms. Everything cramped and felt like it would be a better idea to amputate anything than to leave me be.

Hinata screamed in pain next to me but it felt like she was mile away beacuse of my singing ears.

We both were tossed about like rag dolls and I landed in a pile of twigs. My vision faded from black to color and then back to black over and over again.

I felt a sudden push of adrenaline when I again heard my best friend scream. I pushed myslef up on my knees and then to my feet. A few feet away layed a branch and without hesitation I grabbed at it as I passed it.

In the clearing the two large wolves were fighting off more beast and without thinking I ran up to it, my tattered dress swished just past my knees and then I felt the crunching of bone as I rammed the wood into the beast's head. The force that I put in that one swing made the body skid a foot or maybe three away and, with the adrenalin still pumping, I smashed the piece of wood against its head again.

Without even thinking I spun on my heels and, with a warrior cry, I swung the branch out, hitting another beast. And then the pain returned full force...and everything faded into black. The last thing I heard as the darkness claimed me was a beautiful howl of a wolf and strangely a deep voice of a wolf telling me to hang on...

* * *

**Aaanndd? please R&amp;R to let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

Loud yelling voices made Sakura groan as her mind finally started to awaken. She was surprised when the voices immediately stopped and she felt like she was being stared at. Her emerald eyes blinked and once the blurriness subsided she turned her head. Her eyes met reddish-brown ones. She immediately felt attracted to the person for some reason. There was a strange pull in her insides and a yearning called from inside her very soul. But her mind quickly forced her to remember everything that happened and she quickly bolted upright.

'Hinata! Where is she? Is she okay?' Sakura questioned the two people in the room; they both stayed silent and watched her. The first to speak was the blonde man that smiled at her in a friendly way.

'She is asleep in the other room, the transformation took a lot out of the both of you,' he said making Sakura confused. She tilted her head and flinched when pain racked her body making her want to scream but she only bit her lip.

'T…transformation… what do you mean?' she whispered trying to ignore the bit of pain that disappeared just as suddenly as it came. The man that spoke looked at her confused then turned back to the red head standing behind him. He sighed and walked towards us standing next to the blond.

'Transformation. Meaning you being turned into a werewolf the very thing that attacked you and your friend… the very things we are,' he said emotionlessly. Sakura shook her head in denial but knew what he said was true. What happened to them was no dream.

She and Hinata were werewolves. Oh boy. Oh no, no, no, no!

The red head watched her curiously. There was a sudden high pitch scream that had Sakura cringing and the red haired one sighing. He turned his head to watch the door in a bored fashion while muttering,

'I assume the friend has awoken again with some company this time.'

Sakura immediately rushed to her feet and was out the door even before she could register the dizziness she should feel. She pushed the door open next to her "room" and was met with the sight of Hinata sitting bolt upright in a bed, much like she had just a few moments ago, but with her arms crossed and pulled against her chest and her eyes were squeezed closed. There was a tall, muscular man sprawled across the floor with silver hair gelled back and was wearing only a loose fitting baggy pants. Sakura assumed that Hinata hit him when she woke up. He was most probably staring at her when she opened her eyes and when she sat up; she head-butted him pretty hard, judging by him laying sprawled out on the floor.

'Serves you right,' she muttered. That drew the other occupants' in the room's attention.

* * *

I have never in my life felt such a strong pull as when I saw the pink haired girl try to defend herself and her friend. I felt my very being pull towards the girl. Not even my inner beast could compare to the strong feeling of need that practically engulfed me. I wanted to protect her, I needed to protect her. There was absolutely no question that this human…was my mate.

She was hurt badly, as was her friend. I had never panicked so much in my life, I am sure. So much blood covered her. I had no other choice but to change her into one of us. Werewolves. At least I am a pureblood; therefore she won't turn into only a Laycan. Laycans are werewolves to an extent. They only change a few physical features to that of a werewolf making bitten ones hideous monsters. Like those that attacked her.

Those Laycans that attacked the two girls were Blood Bound. They transformed but still not enough and therefore they got stuck in the Cross Bridge. Any werewolf stuck in the Cross Bridge looses their minds and their bodies to the darkness. So far, no one has ever been able to come back once they lose their mind.

I was immensely worried about my newly turned mate. She took so long to transform and wake from the deep sleep. But now that she is awake, there is no idea of when she would physically be bound to transform. Being turned by a pureblood is more risky since my blood is very strong to overcome. Usually in the beginning the transformation is triggered by a very strong emotion. Most is triggered by anger. The more control you have the easier it gets to control the wolf instinct and to change whenever you feel like it. If you have full control of your inner beast, like us from my pack, you are not bound by the full moon to change even though you still feel the need to.

I trained my pack well, and I am proud to be Alpha.

Now I need to get my mate used to the idea.

* * *

It has been almost two weeks now. And I must admit. I like it with the pack. Though they can be weird. Sasori Don't-want-his-last-name-known. Messy red hair and the most stunning and piercing dark brown eyes I have ever seen. He is the alpha of the pack and the one that saved me. He is also the one that supposable turned me. As of yet I have not felt the…need, as they call it, to transform yet. I don't know if I should be grateful or not.

Deidara Iwa. Delta. Long blonde hair he mostly wears in a high pony tail and he has sky blue eyes. He's the one that turned Hinata and I can see he likes her. He likes her quite badly. He gets this weird look in his eyes sometimes when he looks at her. Sometimes he wants to tell her something. Really, he opens his mouth say a word…but is then stopped by Sasori. Sasori's really a party pooper. I can see that Deidara, heck everyone except Hinata and I, knows something.

Itachi Uchiha. The Omega. One of the only persons I could talk in the palace back home, Sasuke Uchiha's brother. Looks like I'll be seeing Sasuke not too long from now. Now, Itachi is a gentleman, if any, with long silky black hair and deep pools of onyx colored eyes. He is very reserved but can be quite…outspoken when he wants to be. I saw it twice while I was watching him practice fight with a few pack mates. He was elegantly ruthless.

Hidan Jashin. The foul mouthed one that I'm going to slap through the trees one day. He has medium length silver hair slicked back and distinctive purple eyes that sometimes freak me out. He also has a… unsettling affinity for weaponry, mostly a triple bladed scythe he sometimes carries around the cave.

Then there's the more serious than Itachi one. He goes by the name Pain for some reason or another but I heard from Sasori that his real birth name is Nagato. He has flaming orange hair…and a lot of piercings. Like a lot of 'em. He had three on either side of his nose, a snake bite piercing and don't get me started on his ears. He's next to Itachi, thus the second Omega. Now, Pain can be serious, but like Itachi, he has a…less serious side. I was honored to see that side when I was involved in a food fight on my third night with the pack. It was kind of scary to see him smile. If I was a lesser woman and knew that he is a very serious man I would most probably be capable of wetting myself if I were to actually see him _**laugh**_!

Kakuzu is a multi colored grey wolf. He has a fondness for money. He is also very stingy about it too. When Itachi came back hurt once he offered to pay for medical attention. I firmly placed my foot down and requested he go get me a few of my herb bottles from my house. He came back with them all in a big leather bound pack…and a begrudging look in his unusual purple eyes. Apparently he had to buy new bandages because the ones in my now rundown house were unusable. He claimed I owed him because they were expensive. He was promptly challenged to a fight by Sasori and I took that chance to patch up dear Itachi with the help of a head-over-heels Hinata. She apparently started noticing Deidara more after she confessed to me about a strange pull towards him. I didn't mention about the exact same feeling I have towards Sasori as she rattled on and on about the blonde haired werewolf.

Then there are the two battle lovers: Kisame Hoshigaki and Madara Uchiha. Kisame…is joked about a lot. Because of his blue tinted skin and royal blue hair and for his love of fish, he is usually called with fish nicknames. My personal favorites are Shark-boy and Fish-sticks. I have not yet seen Kisame in his wolf form but I understand that his blue hair follows him through with the transformation like most of the werewolves does.

Madara, with long spiky black hair and dark red eyes…cannot be described with words. He's irritating, he's a stalker, he's annoying, he's a pervert, and he's…everything! He loves a good fight, revels in it actually. And he can always get me riled up. Strangely enough, he never brings up his perverseness around me when Sasori is near. Probably because lately Sasori picked up the habit of glaring at any other male that gets too close to me. And have I mentioned that there is only one female in the whole pack?

The lone female until Hinata and I came along. Konan is an odd one herself. Blue hair and dark blue eyes and has a passion for origami. She's mated to Pain.

Mate. Now that is a word that cannot be brought up. Whenever I inquire about such a subject Sasori would practically materialize in front of whoever I'm in discussion with and knock them through a wall so hard that the ground that makes up the cave's ceiling would shake off dirt in dusting clumps. I hope the cave holds.

And always, always, when I try asking Sasori about his mood swings around his pack members, he just says: "they are being idiots" and change the subject. And it works. I never knew I was so starved for companionship until I actually started talking. I could talk for hours on end about everything and anything that my mind could bring into being.

And I was happy. I felt truly happy for once in my life. Especially when I run through the forest with my new dress, one that suited my tastes completely and didn't obstruct my movement any bit like the usual more than one layered skirts did. I laughed more often now too. No, I never stop smiling now. I constantly realize that my lips are tugged upwards in a grin.

It was during one of those running trips that it happened. It was first the broken howls that had goose bumps rising and the hair at the back of my neck stood on end. Then it was the howl of pain. A gasp of surprise left my parted lips as a beast on its hind legs ripped past me on the other side of the tree next to me. Even at its speed I could clearly see the saliva dripping from its elongated maw. Even if I didn't see it, I could certainly smell it. The beast smelled even fouler than those from the day the village was attacked and this one was even more...deformed. Before the Laycan could realize that he ran past me, I turned and fled. I ran as fast as I could, and I was thankful for the warm up earlier. My muscles were already warmed up so they would cramp up later. If there is even a later going by the frustrated gurgled growl sounding not too far behind me. As soon as they branches started snapping I forced to pick up my pace as adrenalin surged through my gut. My breathing was deep and my heart pounded in my ears as I tried jumping over logs and roots and duck under low hanging branches of the old trees.

I never even felt the thing come up so close to me until it was too late. With a weird roar I was tackled to the ground. Jaws filled with knife sharp teeth snapped at me and I was on fight mode. I didn't know what came over me but it felt like I was watching trough another pair of eyes as my body responded to the instincts of fight or flight. I was small enough to be able to pull my legs up and with a cry I trusted my legs up at the enormous head with all my might. The tings head snapped backwards with a cry and I let out a cry with it even as I tore myself from its clawed grip. With the reaction its clawed fingers/things/whatever you want to call it jerked into a fist. Or tried to anyway since it was holding me down. Claws dug into my flesh and practically left trenches as I ripped myself from its grip. Adrenalin surging trough me helped me keep going and ignore the throbbing pain.

I arrived just in time at the cave to see a half transformed Laycan lunged for Sasori. With the scream of his name I was running without even knowing how I leapt into the sprint. But I was tackled to the ground at hairy arms/front paws wrapped around my legs as the once man dived at me. I was sent sprawling through a fight with Hidan taking on four creatures. I was quick to my feet, good thing too because the one that grabbed me was already on its wolf like legs and was about to bite my head off. I ducked to the side as soon as my eyes landed on the thing's awkwardly formed face. I only had the chance to see everyone in a fight of their own before I had to duck underneath a swipe of bloodied claws again. I lost count of all the times I had to elude vicious swipes that could have ended my life right there and then. At first I did not want to kill these creatures because their eyes were hollow. It was like they were being controlled. They were not themselves. But the next plunge from claws that my sought heart I was attacking and not dodging anymore. It wasn't like anything I had felt before. It was like I was sharing the bloodlust with someone. Someone that wanted to aid in my survival. And I reached for it, let it engulf me, take over my senses. It just so happed that I lunged for the head of the Laycan that was about to kill Hinata. But I didn't land on two feet. I landed on four bloodstained paws and with a maw dripping with blood. One look at Hinata to make sure she was alright I was turning around. I let loose a mighty howl; long and as loud as I could. The fight seemed to take a stand still as every eye landed on me. I felt…power like none before. I didn't know what I was doing but at the same time I did. I knew that I know some of them but at the same time I couldn't recall who they were. The only being I knew…was Hinata whom I was going to protect with my life.

The half transformed beast across the clearing let loose of the big brow/red Alpha and with a roar crossed with a howl came bounding towards me. I was ready for bloodshed. Lust for blood coursed through my every pore, I was overcome with it. The Laycan lunged for me, but our aim were both different. The creature's was to subdue me, mine was to kill him.

As our bodies met the fight took up again, everyone struggling for their lives. There were only so much of the pack, and the Laycans just kept coming at them, as if they feel no pain as soon as they get up to their malformed feet again. I crashed my left shoulder into the tall creature's stomach with as much force as I could muster. He had the advantage of height since it can stand on its hind legs, but I had more strength on the ground and could also outmaneuver it in some areas, if going by the swiping at random is of any indicator.

I leaped for an arm from behind him and sunk my teeth deep into its flesh. It howled from pain and began swinging me around. But I held fast. Wait…it howled in pain, and it is still in pain. Maybe he is the one controlling the others. Hazy thoughts flittered through my mind and I made a sloppy decision. Kill him, save Hinata…find mate.

Emotions whirled through me that I had to push down. I am a wolf! I must protect my companion! Kill! Yet the sense of longing never went away. With a growl of frustration I let go of the arm when it swung forward. The powerful motion had me skidding and I lost my footing for a bit on the loose ground which made me roll once. Hoping that the creature didn't hear the small whine I let loose when I crashed to the ground I leaped to my paws. But I wasn't fast enough. The Laycan was already in front of me and it swung it might arm at me with strength I didn't know it could possess. I whole body skidded through the dirt as pain blossomed throughout me. I heard Hinata's scream from behind. Opening my eyes just in time to see it swinging at me again I tried jumping to my feet so I could avoid it but it was too fast and the pain made my movements slow.

I was skidding through the dirt again before I could even get on all four paws. I bumped into Hinata as my body came to a stop. Determination filled every pore; my heart pumping so fast I felt it hammering in my chest. I was up on my paws in seconds. But Hinata's pain filled cry stopped me short. Turning my head to look at her had me catching a gasp…or as much a gasp a wolf could muster. She was hunched over, clutching her head but her eyes were staring straight at me. But her eyes weren't the normal moon white. Well, one eye was but the other one was a swirling black and sky blue.

I didn't know what came over me. My whole body shook in…I don't know. Rage?

I swung around to the Laycan and with a deep menacing growl from deep in my chest I jumped up as I high as I could as it came running towards us. I landed squarely on its chest with gravity helping me plunging it down towards earth. The force of the land shook not only us but the ground as well and with a howl crossed with a growl I sunk my teeth in its neck. Blood poured into my mouth and spurted on the ground beneath the Laycan; staining the ground a maroon red. The beast convulsed under me in jerks and spasms but I only let go when Hinata screamed again. I was in front of her in seconds; blood still dripping from my maw and a glare in my eyes at the creature that thought it could try and get close to my companion and dearest friend. She was now a wolf too. Just as large as me, maybe a few inches taller I admit. She was lying on her side whining. Her black and white fur covered side rising and falling at a rapid pace.

I didn't know what to do other than nuzzling her neck a bit in comfort. I was a wolf, I didn't have hands. But she was a human. She transformed into a wolf. I was a human. No, I'm a wolf! Thoughts and broken memories floated in and out of my vision. Shaking my head I turned my back on Hinata so I could warn off any unwanted visitors until she calmed down. Form where I sat I saw the fights drawing to a close. The Laycans where haggard down and had no sense of where they were and what they are doing anymore. That left the pure werewolves. I felt my breathing picking up again as they turned to look at us. I kept my head high but the Alpha was with them. The inbred instincts even in normal small wolves were screaming at me to submit, but I was not going to let any arm befall Hinata. Standing up I stayed on my spot. I didn't know what to do. There was a sense of utter longing filling up my chest again. I was drawn to the Alpha in more ways than I should be. I should be submitting to him and I can't help my eyes falling on him more that once as I assessed the pack coming closer to us slowly.

My head was lowering on its own accord and my ears were flattening but I started growling at them when they passed my imaginary mark of getting too close all the same. They stopped…all of them except the Alpha and most probably the Delta. They were moving more slowly than before, and the Delta was lagging behind. I was almost hunched now. Why was I submitting? Are they my pack? Is…is he my…? Fear was rolling through me now. I didn't understand. The red haired Alpha was now only a few feet in front of me now and I never ceased my growling. He retaliated. But it was a soft rumble from deep inside his chest. One paw stepped back as he took a step closer. I was now literally against Hinata that was still whining, hearing and feeling the powerful werewolves so close to her.

The massive wolf bent its head down at me a little but never ceased his soft rumble. My own growl sputtered out as he took up right next to me. I was practically almost lying against the earth now as he towered over me; my ears pulled back. Hinata let loose a yelp as I was shifted away from her and I was going to retaliate but…I couldn't. The Alpha was positioned now that he was able to lay down on his hunched practically on top of my side. He was so close. He was so powerful. I was still panicking. My breathing was still faster than normal and my heart was pounding away. In the last show of dominance he reached over me and bit down on my ear. I froze. Instincts were hard to defy. One male wolf may use this submissive position only once on one other female. This is used by mates.

I didn't fight him. Memories I seemingly have lost were flashing one before the other. My heartbeat slowed down. My breathing evened. But I still didn't move.

* * *

I felt how she went still underneath me. Her eyes slowly started losing that half wild look. She recognized me. She recognized me as her mate. The relief that washed over me was shocking, but I accepted it nonetheless. As soon as I felt her muscles began relaxing I called on Deidara. He may go look at his mate now. Sakura wasn't going to rip out his throat now any time soon.

I was proud of her. She truly is worthy of being an Alpha's mate; there is no doubt about it. The way she tore through that demented Laycans was…arousing to watch.

But _that_ needs to wait. Helping her control her inner wolf is to come first, and also initiating her into the pack is next. I know it is my right to have her and she would never be able to refuse me but I want to let her come to me. These last few weeks were pure torture to be so patient with her and waiting for the right moment…but it was worth the wait. In the end the moment came to him. I signaled to the other wolves surrounding them to make sure the leader of the Laycans were dead. When he was battling him the half transformed man-beast talked in broken off sentences. He was a nobleman, Sir Tosho if he remembered correctly, and he was here to take his rightful mate, Sakura. When the confirmation came that Tosho was no more Sasori felt his heart lifting again. No one was going to come near Sakura ever again, not if he can help it.

What is left now is also the physical mating. Sasori suppressed a groan of frustration. This is going to be a long wait.

Too bad Sasori underestimated her a bit. He was going to have to give her the "talk" sooner than he thought.

* * *

'My last name is Akasuna. I am the prince.'

Sakura stared with wide eyes at her mate for a long time before a small smile tugged at her lips. She lied her head down again on his chest and mumbled,

'Mated to one of the strongest werewolf, to an Alpha, and to a Prince. What did I do in my life to deserve you?'

Sasori played with a lock of pink hair that fell over into her eyes and answered with a small smile of his own,

'The question is really: what did **I** do in my life to deserve you?'

* * *

'…and werewolves can go up to 10 pups in a litter and you can…'

'Yeah, yeah, that's great,' said Sakura as she cut him off with embarrassment. She would never have told him so soon that she was pregnant if she knew what the "talk" consisted off.

Wait, what?

'OH MY GREATNESS, WHAT? Ten pups? How the hell do you-'

* * *

"…I SWEAR I WILL NEVER LET HIM NEAR ME EVER AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'LL RIP OFF HIS MANHOOD AND SHRED IT TO PIECES AND BURN IT IN THE FIRE AND THEN I'LL CHOP OFF WHATS LEFT OF IT STILL ON HIS BODY AND THEN…" she was interrupted by her own howl of pain.

In the living space most of the werewolves where covering in fear on their respective couches as they hear her screaming profanities through the bond all pack members share. Usually they could close off the connection when they were in human form, but the Alpha has the ability to still be able to contact them when not a wolf…and in extreme rare cases the Alpha's mate can pick up on that little trick too. They were going to teach her next how to keep that connection close at will but the lessons were cut short for obvious reasons. But the lesson was still long enough for her to learn how to keep that connection open…and she was using that to her full advantage.

Hidan shivered in the corner as anther description of a violent castration was described and muttered,

'She really is worthy of the position of Alpha's mate.'

* * *

**And there it is! The other part! I am sooo sorry that it took so long. Thank you for the review Celestial Requiem you brought back my will to continue this story. I hope everything makes sense, if it doesn't please tell me so and I will try my best to explain. Though I think I have explained as much as I could.**

**Oh and before I forget, I am sorry for all the mistakes I might have made in the first part (Chapter1) as well as in this one. **


End file.
